Kokoro
by speedcake33
Summary: Based on the song "Kokoro", but only by a little. This is a darker version of it. Rated "T" for saftey. The POV will change, so you can kinda see it through a lot of people.
1. The First Miracle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vocaloid.**

This going to hopefully be a darker version of the songs sung by Len and Rin. I hope you all enjoy. I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to make this super detailed or not, but I will warn** I do plan of having some mild swearing. **This does not mean I will be dropping "F" bombs left and right, but there may be some hells, and damn-its and such. So please, I am sorry if you are sensitive to swearing. ."

Please enjoy my fanfiction!!!!

**This one is in Rin's POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes to find a small blond haired boy with outstretched arms in front of me "Hello." it was my first word ever.

"H-HI!" the boy stuttered "Do- do you know who I am?"

Did I know who he was? "Len Kagamine." I pronounced his name robotically

"Yes! And do you know your name?"

"Rin Kagamine."

"It's a miracle! I've created another being! Well.. sort of...." He trailed off into his own thoughts for a bit. Then, snapping out of them, he asked me another question "Are all system's working properly?"

"Hai." Why was this boy asking so many questions? I did not understand.

As I starred at him waiting for the next question to come I noticed something on his face. I pointed at him and announced "Smile. You are smiling. Does this mean you are happy?"

"Why yes! I am very happy, Rin. I've worked so hard to get you here, and I only hope things work out well. Do you feel happy?"

"Feel happy?" Feel.... Could I feel? What was feeling. I am just a robot.

"Oh. Of course." I think Len knows how I am now. I watched this small child hit his hand to his forehead "How could I forget! You still need a heart..."

He trailed off again, but this time I had noticed something different on his face and decided that I should point it out again "Frown. You are sad or disappointed according to my database."

"N-no! No! I could never be dissapointed with you!"

"Then you are sad?"

"Well.. Yes, but please don't worry about me! I'm fine. See!" The yellow haired boy gave off a large smile to me as he took his hand and rolled all fingers in except for his thumb which was sticking straight up. I stuck out my own arm out and grasped his wrist and pulled his hand to my face "You are giving me a "Thumbs up". Correct?"

My creator laughed and told me "Rin, I have a feeling this will be a very fun life with you." And he then stood up as high as he could so he was able to ruffle my hair. I may have know many many things, but I had a feeling that this boy did not program me with everything I needed to know about life.

* * *

So? What did you think? I know that it's probably really lame and slow start, but this is my first fanfiction ever! Uhm.. Oh! Sorry for it being so short! I do plan on having the other chapters be much longer. I just wrote this as an introduction and to get used to everything.^-^ Thank you guys **so** much for reading my story! Please review or that sort of thing. I would love to hear what you guys think!

Uh.. uh.. Hauu~ I don't know what else to say! o.o

Thanks again. I really hope that you enjoyed this. I'll try to make more chapters soon if you guys like it...

bye-bye~

-C.G. ^.^


	2. Slowly Learning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything vocaloid**

Here is part two to my fanfiction. Hopefully I'll start getting some readers. I'm not going to be one of those people who say "I need to get __ amount of reviews before I update!", but I mean.. They are kinda nice. ^-^...

So without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 2 of Kokoro

**Rin's POV**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since I had first started up. The boy called "Len", I found out, was abandoned a couple years ago by his mother so that she could have a good sex life. Once he told me this, I tried to process what he had meant. I then found "sex" in my database and then was fully aware of his situation. I did not know how to comfort him. (It was not in my programming) Thinking about programming, Len is always talking about something called a "heart". According to my knowledge, a heart is a hollow, pump-like organ of blood circulation, composed mainly of rhythmically contractile smooth muscle, located in the chest between the lungs and slightly to the left and consisting of four chambers. He could not be talking about this heart though. This kind of heart was for humans alone. So I believe he was talking about some sort of program.

I was taken out of my "thoughts" as I felt the short blond pulling on my white dress in an attempt to get my attention. "Hai? Kagamine Rin has gotten out of hibernate mode."

"I told you before. You don't have to be so formal, Onee-chan!" He smiled. I then noticed that he had his hands behind his back. Just as I had noticed this, he showed me that it was a rectangular box. I then took note of the yellow bow on it. He handed me the box and exclaimed "It's a gift. I've been meaning to get these finished for you for awhile now."

I stared at the gift for awhile, then I looked up to see that he was waiting for me to open it. I wrestled with the tape that he had put on the sides of it, once all of that was gone, I lifted the lid and the first thing I saw was a large white bow. It almost looked like the ears of a bunny. I had removed this and set it off to the side. Underneath the bow I found a white tank top with a black sailor collar with a yellow outline. I saw that the tank top also had a treble clef sewn unto it. Then there were black shorts. I pulled out a belt that was yellow with orange triangles on it, and lastly black arm and leg warmers that were also outlined in yellow stripes.

"Here." Len said as he began to exlpain how I was to use these new items. He held up the shirt first. "You are going to have to take off your dress first, then- RIN! NOT NOW!!" He yelled as he quickly covered his face. Was he not the one who created me? He was the one who had to design my body. Maybe now that I was able to move, I was more than just a mass of wires in a pretty container. I pulled my dress down again so he may continue explain these garments.

He began again "You are going to take off your dress, or shirt, like so.."

He started to lift up his shirt. I reacted the way that I believed appropriate "LEN! NO!!" I covered my face just as he did with me. I heard loud laughter from behind my hands. I uncovered my eyes and found my master on the floor rolling around in a laughing fit. I just stared in silence as I tried to understand this behavior.

"R- Ri- RIinnn....." He tried to say between his fits "I'ma- I'm a- b- boy! See!?" As he stood up, he settled down. "See?" He lifted his shirt again to reveal his chest. Seeing this, I began to wonder why it was appropriate for him to yell and hide when I almost took off my dress, but it was not okay for me to react like that. I looked down my dress, then at Len, then back down at me, and then him.

"I do not understand..." I admitted

I heard the boy give off a sigh and he then grabbed my wrist and brought me over to a mirror. "Okay, Rin. Here's your lesson in anatomy for the day! Look at me from a side view. You don't see anything really. Right? Well," he spun me to my side view. "Do you see the difference?"

I studied the two images. "Oh!" I saw it! I grapped the two bumps that were on my chest that were missing on his "I understand! These are not for others to see! Correct?"

I noticed a sudden redness grow to his face "Very good, Rin..."

I then noticed something red and gooey beginning to slowly drop from his face. I pointed at his nose and commented "You have a nose bleed."

The small boy gave off a funny noise and ran to the bathroom. At least, I would guess that is where he would be going so that he could clean up his nose.

I walked over to the box of clothes again. I have to take off my dress...

"Hmph!" I began to struggle with the white sheet. It was not going over my head! I heard footsteps coming and knew that I had to either quickly learn how to take off this dress and then put on these clothes, or put the dress back on (Which had seemed like a lot of work also). I decided on the latter. I had scrambled to throw my dress on quickly. I had just barely made it, because just as I pulled it all the way down, Len had walked in with a tissue plug in each nostril. He had finally gotten the chance to explain all that I had to do to put all of this cloth on myself. He then left the room so that I could change in solitude.

I looked down at my dress and spoke "So. Are we going to be doing this the easy way, or the hard way?" I then proceeded to start the fight all over again, but this time, I was able to slide the dress over my head with barely any problems at all. I grinned at the mass in triumph. Then I thought. I had won the battle, but had I won the war? I slowly turned my head to face the many pieces of clothing that I had to figure out. That was just one simple piece. It was a giant tube with arm holes, and it had given me trouble. Now I had to deal with at least six! I decided to attack the "shirt" first...

* * *

Oooooh! Cliff hanger! Haha. I guess not really. So.. What did you think? Is it good? I know it's not really bad now, but I figured 'Well, it is also humor. Let's make them (hopefully) laugh before we get to the evil things!' Any who! I hope you enjoyed it! I do plan on adding more characters. I know the songs only have Len and Rin. But what fun would that be? You can't have just one super epic murder scene. No! You need to have some build up!! ^-^ Am I scarring you? Good! Hahaha!

Thanks for reading. Um.. If it isn't too much to ask, please review? O.O

-CG ^-^


	3. One Leg at a Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vocaloid or UTAU.**

Before I get started I want to appologize for taking so long to update! I've been working on the other fanfiction that I'm writing. I wanted to get both of them to be at two chapters long and it took a little bit longer than I expected.

But! I don't want to keep you waiting. So here is Chapter 3!!

**Len's POV**

* * *

I stood in the other room as I heard Rin having troubles with the items that were given to her. I glanced at my wristwatch. She had been in there for almost a half hour now. A few minutes later, the rustling stopped. I guessed she was finished, so I walked into the lab to see how she did. Wrong choice. I found her trying to jump into her shorts with her top barely on and the cutest annoyed look on her face.

"Rin!" I said as I walked over to her, trying to pay no attention to the fact that her shirt was on in a way that you could still see her bra. "Here.. This is what you have to do. I showed you this before. Remember? One leg at a time."

I looked up to find her starring at me worried.

"Master is disappointed in me..."

Oh no. She thought I was disappointed with her, again! I wish she would understand that it's impossible for me to be angry or let down at anything she does. I laughed and tried to explain. "Hey. Listen up. I told you before. I will always be proud in what you do. Even if you fail at something I asked you to do. Actually, I'm glad you messed up! You see, this will help me learn what I need to do with you, and it will aid you in learning too! It may help you gain a heart too..."

Gah! Hearts!! Why couldn't there be a program out there?.. Or some way that I could give one to her. It must not mean anything to her. But, maybe, if she got one, she would understand how important it is.

After I showed Rin all of the proper ways to put the clothes on, again. I left the room. She was out in a matter of moments. She looked adorable. I never knew that clothes could look so cute on someone before. Then again, there had never been a being like Rin. She was all mine too! I then had a thought. I should share my favorite thing to do, with my favorite person!

"Rin-chan! Follow me."

She starred blankley at me, but followed. I took her out to the field that the yellow flowers grew.

"Rin. I want to try to teach you how to sing."

"Sing?" I saw her eyes go blank as she searched her data she was given. "You will teach me how to utter words or sounds in succession with musical modulations of the voice?"

"Er.. Yes?" I laughed. "Here let me show you." I opened my mouth and began to sing a few pitches of a scale. "Now you try."

As Rin attempted to sing, a scratchy sound erupted from her. She stopped immediately. "Waaah!!!" She yelled. "No no no!!"

I couldn't help but snicker at this. She was so cute!

I pulled myself togeher and tried again. "Ah ah ah ah ah ah aaaaaaaah~"

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. AaaaaAaoh!" she tried again.

She looked at me in.. sorrow? Was that sorrow I saw?! I couldn't help myself as I clasped onto her. "Rin-rin!!!! You're so _cuuute_!!!!"

I released her I looked into her eyes. I could see my reflection in them. Was she able to see me? All of a sudden, I pick up a sound coming from behind me. I turn around and find that the noise was coming from someone whom I haven't seen in many many years.

"Miku?!"

* * *

I'm really sorry for taking forever to update, and then having such a short chapter!! . Nrgh! But, this one was in Len's point of view! Different, ne? And now Miku's joined the party! This defiantly is not like your other "Kokoro" videos. Haha. Well, I hope you like it! I'm sorry if it sucks.. T.T I still feel awful about taking so long to update... Maybe I didn't take long, but still...... As always, Thank you all and maybe review? It would make me a very happy person!

-CG


	4. My Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vocaloid or UTAU related!! I only have the Rin cosplay I made myself. That is it!!**

Time to crack down and get these chapters in quicker!!!

Chapta 4! ENJOY!!!!

(But I will quickly say that for this next chapter I am planning on doing the first one in Len's POV than the nest one in Rin's. What do you guys think?)

**Lens POV**

* * *

"Miku?!" I ran to the green haired girl.

"Hey." Miku greeted. "I... I'm so sorry." I tried to understand what she meant by this, but before I could do anything, Miku had hers arms wrapped around me in a a hug crying repeating the word "sorry".

The only thing I could do was give her a pat on the back and tell her it's okay several times. When she was finished I asked her "Where have you been?!"

"I had to go to America for a very long time. Do you remember my brother, Mikuo?"

"Yeah. Of course I do. How is he doing? I can really only remember the fact that he was very very ill."

"Well, you see, that's why we went to America. They had a cure for his disease. When we left, we had planned on going there to visit the doctor for him, and than come back. But my father, being the klutz that he is, lost our tickets back home!! Needless to say, it took us awhile to get jobs, and then my parents decided they loved it over there and it took me awhile to convince them that I should be allowed to leave because, all though they loved America, my home was is and always will be Japan. So after I finally opened their eyes to this, they saved up their money to get me a ticket back here and, here I am!" She paused from her story. "Oh! Who is this? Len... I don't remember you having a sister....." she told looking off into the distance.

"Hn? Oh! No no. This is my robot I made. Her name is Rin." I explained as a ran to bring her closer. "She's almost completely human! She's just missing the single most important thing that sets humans and robots apart. A heart. But I think she's getting there. She at least knows how to identify feelings. Here. Let me show you." I added the last part at the sign of my friends confusion.

I stared at Rin then made a face which she deemed to look angry which was in fact the kind of face I was making, of course.

I let my eyes grow big and my face grow into shock. "Shock." She said.

"Sorrow. Grief. Happiness, and... I do not recognize this expression, Master."

I looked to Miku whom was sitting on the grass smiling quite widely. "What's with that face, Len? Hmmm?" she asked me in a teasing tone.

"W- What face?!!" I asked defensively.

"Oh please. Len, you know what face."

"No. No I don't.. What face?"

"You looked like you were in l-o-v-e looooove~!

My jaw dropped. "Love?" Miku only answered this with a nice slow nod of the head.

"Love?" a voice that did not belong to me asked.

I swung to Rin. "N- No!! Not love!! Love? Me?! Ha.. ha... No!!" and her eyes went blank. when they came back to 'life' she one of this most confused looks on her face.

"You profoundly tenderly and passionately have affection for another person?" she went silent for a moment. "Who? Is it her?" she jabbed her figure towards the cute green haired girl making herself more comfortable on the grass smiling to herself.

"No!! I told you! I _do not_ love anyone!!"

"Len is getting angry.." Rin came up to me and gave me a hug. That calmed me down immediately. Well, it at least mad me not angry. My face grew hot meaning it was red _meaning_ I couldn't let Miku see me. So what I did was grab Rin's hand and ran back to the house. I set Rin in the living room as I went to the bathroom to 'clean up'. As soon as I closed the door, I heard the front door to the house open and Miku's voice as she talked to Rin. I let out a sigh and turned on the water to the sink. I looked in the mirror and the first thing I saw was the blob of red that used to be my face. The sink had finished filling itself with cool water and I dunked my head in it. It felt good. Nice and cool on the heat of my skin. I reached for a towel behind me being careful to not drip any water onto the floor. I felt my fingers tips brushing the soft material. Damn. Just out of reach. But than I was being put up right and getting my face dried for me. Once the towel was out of the way, I saw the face of the one who had helped me.

"Thanks Rin."

"You're welcome, Len."

"Hm. I've noticed something. You've been using my name a lot. You know. Not really calling me "Master" so much anymore... I like it."

"Really?" I saw her stare into the sink thinking. her face growing pink.

Wait. Pink? She was blushing?! this must mean... No. She does not have a heart fully. She's getting there. But, what's with this all of a sudden? Could Miku have something to do with all of her suddenly human like acts. Hugging me. Blushing. Showing human emotions basically.

"Are you finished in there yet. Len? I Have something I would like to share with you."

At this I left the bathroom with Rin following behind.

"Look!!!" The my friend showed me a book she had found in America called _'Falling in Love for Dummies'_

"That's.. That's very interesting, Miku. What would you need this book for, though?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what I would do with it. Until now." She had a somewhat evil look on her face. "Here. You're going to need this." She handed the book to me with a wink.

".... Miku." I tried to sound as angry as I could as I tossed the book towards the couch. "Miku. Oh how I've missed you!!" I smiled and hugged her as hard as I could.

"LEN!!" She laughed. "Come on! Quit it! Ha ha." I released her and went to the kitchen.

"What anything?" I asked the two girls.

"May I have something to eat? Anything!" The giggly lady asked.

"Sure. What about you, Rin?"

"May I help you make sandwiches for us?"

"Of course."

The two of us entered the kitchen as Miku searched through our CD's, looking for something to play.

"Rin, would you mind getting out the- I love this song!" I called out.

"I'm surprised you have such a vast of instrumental music! How can you live without any lyrics to sing along to?" I heard a voice in the other room.

I chuckled and replied with. "Just listen."

And just as I said that, the robotic girl next to me began to singing to herself with the music as she placed the lettuce and such on the bread.

She stopped suddenly. "Why is master starring at me? Am I not putting the right meat on?"

"No. You're doing fine. Rin, when did you learn to sing? Just a bit ago, you were having problems."

The small girl shrugged and handed me the plate of food. "I guess I just did not have the right kind of music to go with my singing."

"Ah. Well, when did you come up with those lyrics? They were beautiful."

"I just did, Len. I sang what ever came to mind."

"You, my dear, have truly a knack for lyric writing."

We brought the snacks out and talked with Miku for awhile. Miku told us how she was going to go stay with Teto and that they will have to meet up sometime. She was surprised to hear how little of everyone visited me. And she stated that it had only made Teto's visit all the more important, and she left. Rin and I cleaned up the mess and I took my shower.

* * *

Sooo? I am so so so so so so sorry.. T.T I've been neglecting you guys! This is not okay! I really need to update quicker... Anyway. Please tell me what you thought and whether or not you think it would be a cool idea to re-do this chapter in Rin's POV. I love you all for reading these stories. As always, thank you. Yes. You! And if you're thinking 'Gasp! Chibi_Gremlin just thanked me!! I must find a way to repay her!' Weellllll, letting me know you guys are reading is always a good place to start. ;) I love you all.

Bye-bye,

CG ^-^


	5. His Old Friend

**Disclaimer: No Vocaloid or UTAU ownership here.**

Ha! I think I'm getting better at this! Let's cross our fingers for an update tonight.

Chapta 5

p.s.- I'm gonna go ahead as planned. I didn't really give you guys much time to reply, but I'm going to see how this works. If I start typing and think _Ew.. What was I thinking?_ Than I'll continue on with the story.

**Rin's POV**

* * *

I looked after my master as he ran to the green thing.

I examined the two as they communicated with one another, when I noticed the green one starring at me. "Len... I didn't know you had a sister....?"

Len came up to me to bring me closer to the green being, which I had deemed as being a girl. Len had introduced us to each other. He called her by the name "Miku."

She had made a comment that led to my master proving to her all that I knew. We played the game that I love. 'Guess the Emotion'. I went through most of the facial expressions with ease. Would he make the face that my mind went blank at? No. He should know by now that he has not programmed me with the knowledge of that face. I was wrong. There it was. The face he made every time I had done something that would make him feel this way. Let me see. What would I be doing that made him put this face on.

I thought for a bit until the green one asked Len. "What's with that face, Len?"

If I know my speech, she was mocking him. How rude! How dare she mock my Len! _My Len? He is not mine. I am his. What is this? I think I... Do not like her? But. How? I have no Kokoro. What does this mean? _For the first time, I did not have the answers. This was so very strange.

Before I knew, I was taken to the house and set in the living room as Len walked into the direction of the bathroom. Miku had come into the house soon after Master closed the door of the room he was occupying.

"Rin, was it?" I would have normally answered that, seeing as how it was a question. But this Miku did not give me a chance. "Len's really become a bright boy, hasn't he?"

"Yes. Master is very smart. He is working on creating my 'Kokoro' program."

"Kokoro?" She sounded out every letter. "That's strange. Why would he want to waste his time trying to make you a heart? It's next to impossible."

"No it is not!" I yelled. After taking a moment to calm myself down, I told her civilly. "He is a resourceful young boy who has plenty of time to find me my heart."

I heard a chuckle escape from her mouth. "'Plenty of time?' Are you kidding me? You do understand that he is human. He isn't some soulless _robot_. He has limited time. He may be young, but he's human. We tend to grow old and die. If we're lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, as humans, we have many more ways of suddenly being 'nonexistent'. We can be shot, or stabbed. We may come down with a sickness or other health problem. Heart attack caused by stress. Coma. Anything. We are vulnerable. _All of us_. You're "Master" is no different."

I had stood in shock. Len had never told me this. I could not believe her so easily. I blacked out for a second before my programs started. I searched "Human and Deaths" 237,000,000 results. I quickly picked a few hundred at random and scanned them. It was true. I had a limited time with Len. But, why had I put so much thought into this? He is only human. I am a robot.

I had told myself this. But I could not help this thing that was inside of me somewhere. I still had a need to spend as much time with him as I could now.

I had decided to go to him. He was reaching for a towel that was just out of reach. I had smiled at this sight and aided him by taking the towel and drying his head for him. He gave me that look again. What was it? _Love?_ Yes. That was it! Love! He had made that face for Miku had he not? But she is not here now.. I do not understand. Why would he be making a face for someone who is not here? Unless. That face was for someone else? Yes. That is it. But.... _Me?! He loves **me**?! No. Perhaps he is just thinking about her. I cannot believe that I had for a moment thought he was in love with me. There is no proof. I must remember to not get ahead of myself. This Miku girl seems to be causing an awful lot of pressure. What was she telling me about? She told me how stress causes heart attacks. Pressure puts stress on you. Therefore, she will cause him stress and give him a heart attack and kill him. She must be disposed of..._

These were my thoughts as the evening went on. I pretended to care for her. I even made her a sandwich. We had talked about many things. Most of which did not interest me seeing as how they were of events that happened prior to my 'birth'. The sun had gone to bed, and so did the girl. Len and I said our farewells to her. But before she left, she had brought up her friend Teto whom had appeared to be Len's also. She would bring her the next time she came to visit. How sweet of her. It's such a shame she is a threat to my master. She departed, and Len had gotten in the shower. I changed into the pajamas he had given me last week and laid out my plan. How wonderful.

* * *

I like it. I guess it could have been better. I see lots of errors, but I guess they aren't too awful.

Oooooo! The first evil plan. Watch your back Miku. Rin's coming to get youu!

I lovies you. -huggles all her readers- You guys make me work and I guess the only complaints I have are my own fault because they are of my writing.

Review??? Please!

-heart-

-CG ^-^


	6. A Lovely Day A Perfect Day

**Dicliamer: I own nothing. NO-THING!!!**

So, as I told you in my other story, I was grounded from my computer, so I did not have much of a chance to write. But here you are.

Chapter 6

**Warning: I will be getting to the graphic parts in this chapter. If you do not wish to read them, I would suggest reading to where you feel comfortable, and than skipping down to the bottom authors note to see sorta what happened.**

**Rin's POV**

* * *

I waited for him to come out. As I stood in front of his door, I thought about the day ahead. Len had decided to take us for a day out and to the museum. He said that there would be a surprise for me once we had gotten to the place. I wondered what he could have gotten for me. He had gotten me so many things. I should get him something in return. _Oh, but I am! I am relieving his stress! _How could I have forgotten my plan? It was so perfect. No one will be able to find her once I was finished with that. I smiled to myself as I pictured her face as I-

"Len! Hello. How are you this morning? Are you ready for the museum?" I asked him eagerly.

The small boy chuckled. "You seem to be an eager beaver this morning."

"Eager beaver? But I am not a broad-tailed, semiaquatic rodent. I thought I was a hum- Correction. Robot."

"Yes, Rin. You are a robot to some. But I want you to understand, that to me, you are just as human as I am."

This had hit something in me. It hurt. It was a very sharp pinching in my 'stomach' area. I let out a loud wince as I clutched at my belly. "Len! Why does it hurt!?"

"Wh- What's wrong, Rin!? What hurts?!" Len rushed to my side to see what was the matter. He continued to ask me similar questions to these. All meaning 'What was I feeling?' But I had no way of explaining this growing pain. I felt as though I was about to shut down, when it stopped abruptly.

I stood up straight and wiped off my perspiration. I looked into my master's eyes, trying to find an answer as to what had just happened. But I had received none. We had dismissed this event as a slight malfunction. Possibly from some of the human food I had consumed. But in the end, we had chosen to go on with the day as planned. We had come upon the building we were looking for. I gazed at Len, whom had seemed to be interested in something that should have been there. He locked his eyes on a thing and began running towards it. I kept up with him very easily. When we had reached our, for what I had know, final destination, I had learned what the 'surprise' was. Len had Miku and another girl with large, pink, curly, pig tails on either side of her head. I had assumed that this must have been Teto. The girl that Len and Miku had discussed but a day or two ago. I had been right in this assumption, which had not surprised me in the slightest bit.

"Rin, this is Teto. Remember the girl Miku and I talked about?" Len introduced.

A gave a bow to the teenager. "Hello. It is very nice meeting you."

"Oh! This must be that robot girl Miku was telling me about!!!" The girl's high pitched voice squealed in my ears. "This is **so** cool, Len!! I had no idea that you even lived so close, much less that you were living there alone, or, not necessarily _alone_. Just, not with other humans."

"Well, Teto, I hadn't made her until very recent. And..." For some reason, Len decided better to whisper the next part to the pink one only.

"Are you serious? Len, you do know she's just a ro-"

"Please Teto. She is so important to me. That is how I see her. Nothing less."

"Don't you mean, Nothing more, nothing less?"

"No. She may very well be more."

"Okay. Robots are more than people." She continued to argue.

"No they are not! I hate to sound arrogant, but I do not think robots can ever be more than human. If that was the case, if robots _were_ more than humans, why is it they need us to create them? Now, I do understand. Rin needed me to create her, but she is not a robot either. I'm not sure what a technical term for her would be. But robot is not correct. She is far too human-like to be a robot. But she _is_ missing a vital part of what makes us humans. And that would be a heart. But I am working on that now. I am sorry, Teto. I didn't mean to get so strict with you... I just..... I really feel strongly for Rin. She is very important to me. Just like Ted is to you."

The mood of the group was defiantly much more solemn then what it was at the beginning. What had Len said to Teto to bring up a conversation such as this one? Did he tell her about him seeing me as more of a human than a robot? I would think this to be the most logical thing, seeing as how that was what seemed to be what the rest of their conversation entailed. But, if that was the case, then why had he not just said it? I do not understand still! Some of the things he does, they do not make any sense. But I suppose that is the way of humans. You never understand their logic.

But, I must not worry about this now! It was kind of Len to bring me to Miku so soon. I had expected it to take longer, but this was a very pleasant surprise indeed. But how. How to get her alone...

"I...... I'm very sorry." The one with the shorter pigtails told as she gave a very low bow. "I had no intentions of angering you, Len. I understand what you mean. Having a sibling my whole life, I just never realized how much it must mean to others. And for you to make your sibling... She's beautiful, Len. Really." She straightened herself. "I am very glad to have the chance of meeting her. I do wish she was with you always from the beginning."

"I should apologize also. It was not right of me to have such an outburst such as that. I, too, am sorry." Len bowed to her. He _bowed_ to _her_.

"Well.. I feel just awful. I.. I really just came out to say hello and meet your _sister_." The adolescent had emphasized the last word and gave Len a smile. "I will be going off now."

"Oh. Okay. Well, it was very nice seeing you again, Teto. Take care."

"Same to you, Len."

I had felt the need to add my part in. "It was very nice being able to have the privilege of making your acquaintance."

"As I, yours."

And with that, our party of four, was down to three. Or, two and a half. That green thing standing next to Len should not have the privilege of being a full being. Especially seeing as how she would not even be breathing in the next few hours. If that. But how? How to get the two of us alone?

"So, shall we go in?" It asked.

"Yes! Of, course!" Len held my hand as he tried leading me through the crowd of people. I felt my face growing warm for the second time, but this time, that pain came along with it.

"G- Len! It is happening again!" I froze in a half crouching position.

Len stopped with me and swung himself around, never letting go of my hand. He still held on even as he tried to lift my face up to see into me better. I had tried to help him, but every time I would try to lift my head, I would see his face, and only have to lurch down again. I had ripped my hand away from his so that I could squeeze my chest with both my hands, but it had stopped. What was going on with me?

"I'll.. I'll go find the doctor. Okay? Miku! You stay here with her, please. I have to go find a doctor."

"What ever is wrong with her, a doctor couldn't fix." The mass smirked.

"I don't expect them to heal her, just tell me what it could be if she was human. If I know that, then I could go into that program and fish out the bugs."

"Whatever."

The three of us searched for a bench. After locating one, Len dropped Miku and me off at it and assured me that he would be right back. I knew it wasn't going to be so easy finding a doctor. There was not a hospital with a few miles or so, he would than have to go into one of the places and search for one. I had time.

"Miku," The name stained my mouth. ",Would you care to go for a walk?"

"Are you mental? Len wants us to stay here for a reason, Rin dear." _'Rin dear'? Ha! What a name._ "It will be nearly impossible for him to find us if we went elsewhere. Besides, aren't you wanting to take a break?"

"I feel as though I must be moving. My circuits are becoming un-oiled."

"How will walking help you with that?"

"Master installed a program so that when I walk, oil is released throughout my body. He compared it to the 'blood cycle' you humans have." I made sure to make it sound as simplistic as possible for her.

"Len really thought of everything, didn't he?"

"Master is very intelligent. So, how about that walk?"

"Well, I do suppose if you need it, it couldn't hurt if we stay close by."

"I had forgotten to tell you that master had also installed an automatic finder incase either one of us was to get lost. We have no reason to worry about where we will be going. I am able to sense when he is searching for me." I had guessed that last part of that was a fairly good lie, or she was just that stupid. It is true I do have a finder, but to be able to sense when he is looking for me? Ridiculous.

But she seemed to believe me because of the fancy terms I had used because her response was, "Oh, really? That's very cool! So, shall we go?"

"Of course."

The two of us stood up and went in the way of the park. _Perfect._ I thought. _She is playing right into my trap. The woods is a most perfect place to kill someone. It is very easy to get lost in these, and not only that, but, you go far enough in and off the trail, no one can hear a thing. not even the loudest of screams._ I grinned to myself the whole time as we went walking. Deeper and deeper. Darker by the shade of the trees. Thicker and thicker. How perfect this setting was. I had only seen all but two couples out for a sweet walk through the forest, but that was long behind us. At the starting point of this maze. I glanced at the thing walking beside me. She looked frightened. How nice. It must have been from the scenery. How quickly a humans mood changes just by the surroundings they see. I wondered what it would be like if she was blinded and could not tell if she was in the middle of these woods, or an open meadow.

"Rin, are your gears, or circuits, or whatever good enough now?"

"Not yet. They have barley reached a somewhat stable form." Yet another lie that she so easily believed. It was, of course, quite the opposite. I was in more than perfect shape, but I could not let _her_ know that. "Oh, and no worries. Master has not even found a doctor yet. We are okay."

"Oh..." The fear in her voice was delicious.

I came back to the blind thoughts. _Hm... It would be rather interesting. Maybe I could add that. It does not interfere with anything else I have planned for her death._ "I can understand that humans must be highly sight oriented."

"Y- Yes. What makes you say that?"

"I have noticed that ever since we have entered this part of the woods, you have been very uneasy. I can only guess that it is because of the way you are seeing your surroundings."

"I guess...."

"I wonder what would happen if you were to be blind."

This had gotten her attention. "_Blind_?!"

"But of course. Let us say you were blind. You could not see the difference between this place and an ice cream parlor. Is that not true?"

"Well, yes. I suppose.."

"I see. And you, you do not."

"What are you talk-"

I grabbed her throat and crushed her against a nearby tree. This was going to be all too easy. I might as well make the most out of this.

"You do not see! Understand?!" I asked as I jammed my fingers through her eye sockets. Her screams were the most beautiful sound that had been spawned from her ever since I had met her. I let out a laugh the was scratchy and fast.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" She begged.

"_Why?_ Why, because you are going to lead to the death of Len, _Miku dear._" I let out another cackled as I threw her to the ground with all of my force. I felt the crack of her shoulder as it crumbled beneath my hands. This was the greatest feeling alive! I think I can understand these 'kokoros' better. She let out another scream. I soaked it in. "I really should be thanking you. You are helping me find my heart. How nice." The only answer I got was that of sounds of crying. All though there was no way for her to actually be crying after what had just happened.

"How rude. No 'You're Welcome'. Tsk tsk. Len taught me all about manners and how it is important to use them. If you do not, than you deserve to have bad things happen. What shall I do? Oh, I know!" I clamped onto her waist, digging my fingers into her soft flesh, and flipped her over. I then proceeded to latch onto her arm and twist it into a way her arm was not meant to be twisted. She had let out I new scream now! One that consisted more of a roar then the other higher ones. _How many screams are there?! I must experiment. As Len says "There is no better way to learn something, then by actually working with it hands on." I just hope she is able to hold out for as long as I need her to.._ I pulled her face upwards from the ground by her green tangles. Her face was a bloody mess. But I had to admit. I thought it as an improvement. I began pulling at her hair, and slamming her face on the hard floor of the woods.

Yank.

Slam.

Yank.

Slam.

Yank.

Pause.

Listen.

Scream.

Slam.

Over

and

over.

I almost lost a few precious screams, my laughing was so loud. I ceased the facial beating and worked more on the lower regions. I gave her a solid punch to the gut and heard the tears of something vital to her life ripping. This was so pleasing. I did not want to stop! But then, she grew extremely limp and silent. I stopped my striking to check for any signs of life. _What a shame. She died already. I must remember this for the next one who tries to kill Len. I want this to be both a learning experience, and a life saving one._ I finished my work and tore her from tongue to tail. Scattering each part in a different place through the woods on my way back to the bench where it all started. I pulled the mirror I had in my pocket and checked my reflection to make sure that I was clean. But I had some of her filthy blood on me! _ Must you be a pain even after death?_ Thankfully I did have Len install the "special cleanser". It would actually prove to be useful after all. That is good. I would have hated for him to put it in and then me never use it. I brought this equipment out and went forth with wiping my hands and other blood stained areas. It was even able to clean it off of my clothes. How lovely.

I sat back down on the bench in the exact position I was left in. Just in time. My Len ran up to me just then.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I couldn't find a- Where's Miku?"

"She had to leave. She had told me the she had gotten an important call in from her brother." I almost wanted for him to be able to see through my lies, just to prove to me he was smarter than them, but I guess that it is a human thing. He had believed me right away.

"Oh! Is he alright?"

"I do not know. But I am feeling much better. I am sorry for putting you through so much work and worry."

"It's okay. Rin. I'd do anything for you."

I felt the pain start up, but I forced it down.

"Let us go home, Len."

"Okay."

* * *

Oh my! What a long chapter! I really wanted to get all of it in though! Meeting Teto, The first death, Miku's death. So, what did you think? It was the first death scene I had ever written, and I'm not going to lie, I really had fun writing it. I mean! I love Miku! I really do. It was just cool to write it... hehehe... So anyway, what did you guys think? I would really like to hear from you!

I would also like to take this time to tell you of another story I will be writing. I'm not sure if I want it to be a very long one-shot, or a chapter story. I plan on typing out a teaser, but I need YOU to comment on it and tell what you think would work best. I should have it up before I go to sleep. But it's going on midnight, and I'm kinda sleepy! I need to read through all this and fix it up, than type out the teaser, go through that, than set up a new story. But I will try!

I love you all for all the support you are giving me! Thank you so much!

-CG ^_^


	7. Len Interrogation

**Disclaimer: No ownage here!**

Not sure what this chapter will hold. New character. That's for sure. But past that, I'm just planning on seeing where the fingers bring me on the board.

Chapter 7

**Len's POV**

* * *

There was a knock on my door. "Yes, Rin?"

"Would you care for a meal?" The small blond called through the walls.

"Yes. That sounds lovely. You may come in, also."

"Thank you." She entered my room. Rin stood there for a moment looking around. "What would Len like to eat?"

"Anything sounds good. Food."

"Okay." She began to exit the door. "Len, there is someone coming to the door."

"What?" and just as she said this, there was a banging on the front entrance. I rolled out of my bed and swung on my lab coat. I checked to make sure I didn't have any strange markings. I was good. I went out of my room and ruffled Rin's hair. "Hello?"

"Yes. This is the police. May we come in?"

"But of course!" _Police? What do they have going on that they need _me_ for?_ I opened the door for the officers.

I showed them into the living room. "Would you like anything? I promise it won't be any trouble."

"No. That is fine. We're here to ask a few questions." The first said.

The second one told. "Yeah. There's something that we need to have clarified."

"Well, what would that be, officers?"

The two men glanced at each other than back at me. The older one explained. "Well, you see, it appears as though Miku Hatsune has gone missing. We are aware that you are a good friend of hers?"

"Y- Yes..." _Missing? Miku? That doesn't sound like her at all.. She was happy with where she was. Wasn't she?_

Rin entered the room carrying a tray of drinks. She must have figured to bring something out for them. She's learning so much!

"Miku has gone missing?" Rin asked setting the tray on the end table.

"Yes. Please. Do explain more. When did she go missing? Do you know where she may have last been seen?"

"That's why we're here." The younger said. "We were wondering when you _two_ last saw her." _They must have not been expecting to see Rin here._ I thought. Sure enough, "When did she move in?"

"I made her." I put bluntly.

"_Made_ her?" The old one asked.

I then had to explain to them all that I had done and her actions.

I would guess that they took it somewhat well. They didn't ask me to shut her down or anything. But they did ask if they could talk to the two of us alone.

"Who would you like first?"

"You. If you don't mind."

"Not at all. Rin, would you-"

"Of course." She stood up and gave a bow to the men. "Please excuse me."

Once she left the room they policemen began asking questions.

"How close were you with Hatsune?"

"I _am_ very close with her."

"And how often would you two be together?"

"When I lived closer to her and she was still here, we would be together very often."

"Okay. I see." He wrote these down in his book. "And what do you mean by 'when she was still here'?"

"She and her family had moved to America so that her brother, Mikuo, could be cured of an illness he had."

"Couldn't they get that done here?"

"It was very bad, sir."

"Hm. And, would you say you had a healthy relationship with her?"

"Miku?"

"Yes. Hatsune."

"Of course!"

"You never had any sour feelings towards her?"

"Well, in any friendship, you have your good days, and your bad days. We have a few bad days. We do along a great deal of the time."

"Have you had any of these 'bad days' lately?"

"I should think not." I gave him time to write this down. "We had a very minor disagreement on the subject of Rin, but lasted but a moment."

"Rin?"

"My... Robot.., sir."

"Ah. And may I ask what this disagreement was?"

"It was a silly argument. We just had fought about whether Rin was a human or robot."

"She stood on the side of?"

"Robot."

"So then does this mean you were on the side of human?" The cop gave me a judgmental look.

"Well... Yes. I was for that Rin was more human than robot."

"I see." He wrote. "And, when was the last time you have hung out with Hatsune?"

"Two days ago. Rin, Miku, our friend Teto, and I went to the museum."

"Ah, Teto. We had a talk with her. She said she had to leave early?"

"Yes. Something had come up. Then, as we were about to enter the place, Rin had gotten some sort of attack."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, of late, Rin has been having problems were she gets very sharp pains in her stomach region. She had one of these 'attacks', so I had left her and Miku on a bench nearby as I searched for a doctor. When I returned Miku had gotten a call from her brother-"

"The one that is sick?"

"_Was_ sick. It had been just her that came back after he was cured, but he came very shortly after. I guess he needed help with something. At least, that's what I would say."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Rin told me this when I came back looking for a doctor."

"You mean Miku didn't tell you this herself?"

"No. Rin had. She told me how Miku had gotten a call from her brother and needed to go help him or something."

"Hm." Written down. "Very interesting."

"What is?"

"Well, it seems as though no one has seen her since after this incident. I guess we will have to have a talk with Miss Hatsune's brother."

_Are they suggesting.. _"Are suggesting that _We_ may have had something to do with this?!"

"Well, you are, as of now, our prime suspects."

"I see."

"Well, we are finished with you. We would like to speak with your robot."

I said trough clenched teeth. "Right away."

I stood up and went out of the room. I saw Rin sitting on my bed, laying face down. "Okay, Rin. It's your turn."

She sat up quickly "Yes, sir! Right away!"

Her face looked a little red, but I guessed that was from her not breathing in properly. _Good luck, Rin. Be careful._

* * *

Boring chapter. The next one will probably also be boring. Rin's interrogation! How fun! -.- But yeah. I hope you still enjoyed it. Please don't forget to check out the teaser. I believe it's called "The Ever Switching.." Or something along those lines. I need to know what you guys think! One-shot, or chapter? But thankies for all you readers. Even more thankies for the reviewers. (you want to be a reviewer so you can have more thankies. I'm sure of it. ;P)

But I love you all the same!

-CG ^-^


	8. Quite Easy

**Disclaimer: Not owning here!**

Hm... Probably gonna kill another person in this one.

Chapter 8!

**Rin's POV**

* * *

I had my face buried in his pillow. It smelled of the shampoo I had given to him. "Mmmm. Len~"

"Okay, Rin. It's your turn." I heard Len's voice break through.

I jumped out of the bed and began to storm out of the room. "Yes, sir! Right away!"

I went to the living room where the policemen had been put. "Hello, officers. May I interest you in a snack?"

"No. We need to figure a few things out." The man who I had assumed to be older than the other one had said.

"Amazing." Said the younger.

The mentor looked at his student with disappointment. "Are you honestly going to let a robot distract you?"

The kid sat in his seat stiffly. "N- no, sir..."

"Now if we may please continue." I had now noticed that the man had a notepad in one hand. _Hm.. Must need to take notes. How interesting. Humans cannot just remember. _"So, I hear things about the day when Hatsune went missing."

"Ah. Would those things be that my master, Len, Miku Hatsune, Teto Kasane, and myself had all gone to the museum to have a good time. But something had come up to make it so that Kasane had to leave, then as the three of us who were left were about to enter the building , I had an attack of sorts, resulting in my master having to leave Hatsune and I behind on a park bench where we waited until Hatsune had gotten a call from her brother. Sadly, my master was not there for him to say goodbye to her, but she had to go, so she left me there to pass on the message?" I had summed up the entire day in but a long sentence. Of course, leaving a few things out.

"Y- Yes.. That is exactly what we have heard."

"Good. May we be finished now?"

"Well, we want you to know that you and your 'master' are our prime suspects right now, so we will be keeping a close eye on you."

"Understood." _Len is a prime suspect? That is not good. What if they think that they find something that I have slipped up on to prove that I have killed it? They would most certainly lock up Len... I must get rid of them._ I smiled to myself. "Yes."

"What was that?"

"Hn? Oh.. Nothing. Nothing at all." _Enjoy the last few hours of your days._ They had left, and Len had come out.

He came up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry, Rin... It's not fair of them to treat you like this."

I stood in my place. _Should I hug him back?_ I wanted to, but before I could make a choice, he removed himself from me. "I will make food." I declared.

"Sounds delicious."

-----------------

After Len had gone to sleep, I decided that this would be the perfect time to take action. _Time to help Len. Where is it that those two would have gone... _I went to the police station. When I got there, it was dark. _I do hope that they are there. This plan will not work without them. _Just as I had begun to think this, I saw a light go up in one of the rooms. My face was contorted into a strange smile. I went to the front and walked into the building. "Hello?" I called.

"Who's there?" I went into my circuits to check the voice. It was the older mans. I went to the room.

"Sir, I have found some very important information. I think that it will be of great help."

"How did you-"

"Would you care to see it?"

"See?"

"Yes. It is something that I must show to you." The man was naive. He ran right out of this room so that he could grab his things.

I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and set it on this man's desk, and left.

"Sir, we must be going quickly. It is of great importance that you see this right away."

"Yes yes.. But I need to get in touch with Deputy M."

"Deputy M.?"

"Yes. My right hand man."

"Oh. The young man who was intrigued by me?"

"Yes. Him."

"He should wait. This is something that I need to show you immediately."

"Why is it so important?"

"It will all make itself clear once you see it."

I think that he had some wits about him, because the man thought for a moment. Wondering whether or not it would be a good idea to go alone. "Okay. Get in the car."

"Yes, sir." _Perfect. _I gave him directions to the woods where Miku had been taken care of.

I commanded him to follow me through this place. I went in the same route that I had taken her. I reached the same area.

"So, what was the point of bringing me here, and how did you-"

"Do you want to see something?" I jerked my head up tilted. I peered at him with wide eyes and a smile.

"Miss Kagamine?"

"Do you?!"

"Wh.. What is it?" I could hear him holding back his fear.

I bent down to the earth. I was moving my hand around it. _Here._ I punched a whole into the ground.

"What're you-"

"Look!" I pulled out a green mess.

His eyes had gone wide. "Is that?"

"Yes. Yes it is." I pulled the scalp up to my face.

"Where's the rest of her?"

"Here. There. We stepped on her while walking here."

"She's scattered?"

"But of course! It is a grand way to bury a person."

"I'm guessing that it is safe to assume that you have killed her?"

My smile widened. "Yes."

He reached for his gun, but I was fast and reached him sooner. I held him in the air, compressed his throat. He scratched at my hand begging to have me let go. So I let him go. He flew into a tree. _These are so handy. _I waited for a moment. Wanting to hear his scream. None came. "Oh. Come now. I want to hear your scream."

The man lay there on the ground.

"I said I want to hear you scream." I twisted his arm the opposite way of which it should have been going. He began to grunt. _Hm.. Guess I will have to put more into the men then I had thought._ I clutched under his jaw and began to pull up. My nails broke his skin. I heard a slight cry from inside his mouth. "Very good. Now you understand." I lifted him to my face. "You do realize that you have no chance of living, correct?" I threw him to the ground.

He began sobbing. _It seems as though men do not really scream. Or maybe it is because he was never really a person that anyone would care about? It seems as though the one person who had given me great pleasure in killing was someone I absolutely loathed. Might as well finish him off quickly. _And so I did. I stood him up and told him to close his eyes. Once he had done this, I crushed his skull between my hands. "So fragile." I disposed of him the same way I did with Miku. "I must be thinking about how to get a heart for myself. I may be helping Len by taking care of these people, but I could also lighten the load by finding my heart..." I then had an idea. _Of course..._

* * *

Blah.. Probably boring! I'm sorry... I have ideas for other fanfics I wanna start, but I need to work on these, and it's just really hard to not get side tracked thinking about those fanfics while writing these ones. Anyway, still waiting for some reviews. O.O

I love you all and thank you so much for reading (and reviewing (;)

-CG ^-^


	9. Len? You're Back!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING... sadly..**

Now guys, I know it's been a very long time, and I keep telling myself I won't let it happen again, but it always does happen. I won't lie to you. I don't know when the next time will be that I update. I will try, but this isn't quite on the top of priorities. I know. GASP! But I will try to do this. When I'm on the computer if I think about, I'll type at least a sentence or two. Okay?

I will stop typing this now and get on with the story. I'm not sure how long I can keep this going, but we'll see. Just be sure to check out my other stories. Kay? It would be much appreciated. And I will mention this agin, I need review ideas for what to do for the other story, "An Ever Changing.." something. I know I have at least two or three people reading these stories, so I need some advice! Seriously!

Chapter 9:

**Neru's POV**

* * *

I woke up earlier than usual with a massive headache. "Ugh..." I grunted. "I must remember to not stay up until three a.m. role playing with the guys." I dragged myself out of bed and took a look in the mirror. Half of my hair was frizzed into a giant tease and the other half lay completely straight. _How do things like this happen?_

My cell phone went off. It sounded like Len's ring. I hopped on the bed yanking the sheets off, looking for a light. I picked up the phone without even checking caller ID.

"Len?"

I heard a voice on the other end. "Yeah. It's me. I need your help." His voice sounded rushed and under pressure.

"What is it?" I wanted to ask him another question or two like, _Where have you been? Why haven't I heard from you in so long, and now that I am hearing from you, why should I help you?_ but I couldn't even think about saying that last one to him. I would never be able to say something like that. He told me what was wrong, and I rushed over as fast as I could.

Upon reaching the house, I found Len just as he said he was. Dangling from the roof holding on by an arm. I leaned the ladder back up against the house. "So, one more time. How did you do that?" I asked him when he reached the ground.

Len was rubbing his shoulder. "I was trying to get on top of the roof to I could see how the bunker was doing."

"Riiight. What bunker?"

"Oh right! I put a bunker on my roof to make a hideout."

"Why?"

"I got bored."

"You haven't talked to anyone in so long... Maybe that's why you were bored." It was a blunt way to put it, but I found an opening and couldn't pass it.

It seemed like my words hit him. "Yeah. I know."

"What happened?"

He looked at me questioningly. It looked like he didn't want to tell me what occurred in the past two years. "I don't want to talk about it." I was about to ask another question, but he cut me off. "Rin! Ne, Rin! Can you come out here?"

_Rin? Whose Rin? Well whoever it is, they seem to have really made him happy._ I could tell by the huge smile on his face. My questions were soon answered as I saw a girl walk out of his house. She was cute. She looked just like Len would if he were to be a female. _Strange. I don't remember Len having a twin sister, or a sister at all.._ That was just it. She wasn't a girl. She was robot.

"Wow, Len! She's amazing! How did you make her?"

"With lots of time and love."

I ran to the twin robot. This was awesome work. I can barley tell she isn't human.

"Who is this?" Her voice had a lovely ring to it. She may speak every word so sharply and really pronounced, but it was beautiful to listen to.

"Does she sing?"

Len looked at me surprised. "Y- Yes. But she only just started. The first time she tried to sing was quite the tone. Why do you ask?"

"Her voice is just really pretty while talking. It reminds me of yours, and I know what a great singer you are." I slightly blushed, but to cover it up, I walked to his door. "May I go in?"

"Of course, Neru! Go right on ahead."

I smiled and went into his house for the first time in two years. It has changed quite a bit. The rooms seemed filled with more of his gizmos and gadgets. It still had an unidentifiable smell. It had a metal smell, but sweet, and also tart. If tart could be a smell. It may sound like an unpleasant scent, but something about the balance always gave it a lovely smell. I missed this so much. I sat down on the couch we would play cards on between experiments or cooking. We were so close. He just won't tell me what happened. I know his mother left him, but that wasn't it. There must be something else. "So, when did you finish her?" I asked trying to get something out of him.

"Awhile ago. I don't even remember. Time just flies with Rin."

"Is that so? Cool..." There was a silence and I wanted to break it. "Did you mean to base her off of you?"

"Yes and no. I used me as a basic structure, but I also wanted her to be different than me, so I did a little bit of..." He trailed of as his face grew slightly red.

"Of who?"

"No one.. No one at all."

I figured whoever it was, he was too embarrassed to tell me, so I let it go. Time for something a bit deeper. "So, what have you been up to these past couple of years?"

"You know what sounds really nice? Food! Rin, can you make us something to eat. Maybe some soup?"

"Yes, Kagamine-sama."

"Kagamine-sama? That's new. I told you I don't mind when you call me Len. I actually kinda prefer it..."

They talked so casually.. For the most part. She seemed so human. So collected. Like she knew everything in the world, but wasn't about to boast. She left for the kitchen without a reply. "She's very sweet." I whispered to Len.

"Yes. I care about her more than you can imagine. She's someone whom I can talk to about anything."

I looked away towards her. That hurt. He would always say that he could come to me if he needed anything. Why is she so different? What makes her more special than me? Is it because he made her? He knows everything about her? "So she's like a sister."

"Oh yes. Very kind, and intelligent. She learns very quickly, but when she doesn't do something right, it's always very cute. For example, I was trying to teach her how to dance, and as I tried to explain that she needs to go back when I go forward, she went forward with me and we hit foreheads. She was fine, but I got a little bruise on mine. She was so sorry, she ran into the kitchen and brought me a frozen bag of vegetables. The look on her face was adorable."

"She sounds really great."

"Yeah, but I missed you guys. Did you here about Miku?"

He actually is starting a conversation? Wow! "Yeah. She didn't seem like the type to run away... I must say, it seems too unlikely of her!"

"I agree, but what else may have happened?"

"Maybe she was stolen, or maybe mur..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Murdered? But by who? Everyone loved Miku. I understand that there may have been someone who didn't like her, but enough to kill her? I don't think so.. And besides? Where could they have put her? The police would have found her body."

"True. But that still leaves kidnapped."

Len sat down next to me. He just sat there in silence. "Neru, Rin is one of the top suspects. Along with me. I don't know why, but we are. Please, just believe me when I say that I'm positive Rin had nothing to do with Miku's disappearance, and neither did I. I'm sure Miku ran away. She may not seem like that girl, but then again, living in America for so long, then coming here. It may have been really hard on her." I don't know where this came from, or why he was telling me, but I trusted him. He gave me a hug. Just like the ones he used to give me. Rin walked in with soup for us all. She looked happy, until she saw us hugging. But I don't think Len noticed. He had his back to her.

Is it possible for robots to become jealous?

* * *

Oh noes! Neru is here? Will Rin kill her? Will you get to hear Rin's point of view on the chapter? I don't know... You guys should let me know if you think I should or shouldn't. But this chapter is just kinda for introducing Neru. Nothing too awful, ne? I apologize so much for taking forever. I just try to think of something to write, and nothing comes, but here ya go. I know it probably sucks, but I'm getting a chapter out.. Right? Ugh... I shouldn't put work out that I'm not proud of, but I am fairly proud of this chapter. I just couldn't think of many ways to make it interesting.

please please please please please review/favorite!

I love you all!

-CG ^-^


	10. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Chpater 10

**Rin's POV**

* * *

I was woken by the sounds of my Len coughing violently.

"Len. Len what is wrong?" He was sitting upright in his bed witha rather uncharming liquid coming from him. He could only answer me in coughs, so I turned on the light. Upon doing so, I found that the liquid was blood. His blood. My eyes widened in horror. Was I not good enough at keeping him safe? "What can I do?" there was a sound in my voice that had never been there before. I ruled it out as panic. How strange to have such a feeling come from within me at a time like this. I was a robot. We should be perfectly fine in situations such as this. That sharp pain came back.

"G- Ri-" He tried speaking but began to cough harshly again. I placed my free hand on his shoulder while clenching my own chest. It felt like this was routine. I hard beating began pounding against my cords. It hurt! It hurt so much! Why was I feeling this pain? It cleared my mind of everything and the only thing I could think of was this horrible affliction! After forgetting about Len, and collapsing on the ground, it went away. I recovered from the attack slowly, but when I did I found Len in his bed unconscious. The red liquid was everywhere. I tried to stay calm as I pulled the sheets from him. I brought a washcloth and warm water. Cleaning him off, I found it was on his shirt too. So I of course went to pull it off so that I could clean it. Under it, I found a large scar on his stomache. _That should not be there. Humans do not have scars such as this normally. _What else was he hiding from me? I came back from placing his shirt in with the sheets, and he was awake. He seemed to be capable of cleaning himself off, but when he noticed me in the room, he did not say a word.

"Len?"

"It was nothing, Rin." He did not bother to look at me. He knew I could tell it was a lie, but he said it anyway. He was possibly wishing for it to be true? That may be the case. "What's more important are these attacks that continue to happen with you."

Another lie. I could take care of myself. "I believe I have found the source of the attacks. It appears as though they happen whenever I am under a condition in which you humans would be experiencing a great deal of emotions."

"What if you're gaining your heart?" He jumped from his bed and began to cough again, but when I offered help, he pushed me away. A low sting came in me.

"Master is not well. He must get rest. I will sleep to allow Master Len sleep. Goodnight."

Len tried to stop me. "There's no need to-" but after another short coughing fit, he retreated back to his bed.

_Tomorrow I will go through his cabinets and find out what it is that is wrong with him. I will have to make plans for him though. That means leaving him with someone else..._ I did not like the thought of another person to be with him, but maybe if it was just one person, it would be okay. _He will not think of leaving me. _

The next day I schedualed plans for Len to go with the Neru woman that I met from before. I did not like the way she hugged him so freely after not seeing him in so long, but I could not let things seem too suspicious. They left to go do whatever they would want, and I was at home. I began my search immediatly. Hacking into his computer and going through his files, I found many people. Meiko, Kaito, Haku, Teto, Ted, Miku, Mikuo, Neru. These were friends that were close to him a long time ago before I was made. They would all have to go if they would be too close to Len. Such as that Neru. She would have to be next. Scanning his files more, I found his health file.

Kagamine Len:

Age: 14

Gender:Male

Birth date: December 27, 2007

Weight: 103 lbs.

Height: 5' 1.4"

Case: Born with a sickness which causes the infected to begin a slow deterioration of the heart. Life span is estimated to be between 10-13 years. Unknown illness. Keep a close eye on.

His heart was being destroyed inside of him. He should have been dead by now... _How is he still living? _I found another file.

Kagamine Rin:

Age: 7

Gender: Female

Birth date: December 27, 2007

Date of death: October 19, 2015

Case: Born with sickness which causes the infected to begin a slow deterioration of the heart. Life span was estimated to be between 10-13 years. Death by the unknown illness. Sooner than expected.

A sister? He had a twin? Was I a replacement for this lost? It seemed as though the thought of me knowing everything was shattered. Len had been keeping a large secret from me. Now the question that I was to answer would be _Tell him, or no? _The pain came back and I prepared myself for a long attack

He returned home with Neru from their day out together. I would have thought five hours would have been plenty of time for the two of them. They seemed **much** closer than they were before. In fact, they walked in hand in hand. I happened to hear the end of their conversation.

"Thank you for the lovely day, Len. It was really nice getting the chance to catch up. We have to hang out again sometime soon."

"That sounds fantastic. How about tomorrow?" Making plans without asking me first? What was this?

"Perfect. Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, Neru." I watched as he starred after her while she walked back home. "Maybe I should have been the one to walk her home.." I happened to overhear him whisper to himself.

I made my presense aware to hm. "Did you have fun, master?"

He seemed surprised to see me there. "Oh, Rin! Yes! It was a great time! Neru adn I ran into-"

"What fun, master. I am tired amd will be going to bed now. Have a good sleep, master."

* * *

Aw... Poor Rin! Well, what a twist, eh? A twin sister that died seven years ago, and twin illnesses! But... Wait a second. How is it that Len is still alive? We will have to wait. Next chapter will be the day out that Len and Neru had. Thank you all for reading! Please review!

I love you all!

-CG ^_^


	11. A Day of Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

Chapter 11

**Len's POV**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning after the fit, I found Rin in the kitchen cooking me breakfast.

"Mm~ Rin, by the smell of it I'm guessing pancakes and bacon?"

"Len is correct." After yesterday Rin had seemed much less of herself. Before, it was almost as though she really was a human. What happened to have such a set back? Once we finished breakfast I was "informed" that I would be spending a day with Neru, which was more than fine with me, but I was curious as to why she would make plans that didn't include herself. Maybe she really liked Neru. I hoped so. A knock on the door signaled her arrival. I grabbed my coat, and said goodbye to Rin. She just stood there in the middle of the living room. I was a little worried about leaving her there, but decided she would be fine.

"Hey, Len!" Neru greeted me with a quick hug. "How spur of the moment. I was woken up this morning to Rin asking if I'd want to spend a day with you. Needless to say, I was confused!"

"Yeah. She told me how I would be spending the day with you, and I was wondering why she wouldn't have invited herself to come along, but I'm guessing it's because she likes you and wanted me to have some time out on my own."

She nodded in agreement. "So, where are we going?"

"You mean to tell me she didn't give you a place?" she answered with a shake of the head. "Huh.. Well, I don't know either. I know! Let's go get some ice cream and rent out a boat?"

"That sounds great! It's been awhile since I had someone to ride a small row boat with."

We went to the ice cream stand and I bought her a vanilla chocolate dipped cone, and a banana flavored one for myself. The boat rental was right by the stand, so I of course rented that out too. After we managed to get the boat in the water, we just talked. We chatted about things we loved, about old memories, new ones we had made, but we stayed away from that subject. Neither one of us wanted to ruin the day. I could tell she was dieing to hear why I made Rin, what I had been doing for so long, but she never asked. She just smiled that cute smile.

"Hey, Len. Isn't that Meiko and Kaito?"

"Where?" I turned around looking for the familiar faces, I sure enough I noticed Kaito's bright blue hair, and heard heard Meiko's strong voice It seemed as though they had seen us too, because I heard Meiko calling us over as she waved her arm violently almost tipping their boat. We rowed our way over to them and the first thing out of Meiko's mouth was

"Ah, squirt! Ya didn't die! Good thing too. We all missed ya. Where've you been?" Her face was a pretty shade of red, she must have gotten into her sake already.

"I've been busy."

"He made a sister!" Neru said excitedly. "It was amazing! She was just like-" She stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

"No kidding. I knew you would learn how to do something like that." Kaito praised me.

I blushed slightly from all the attention. "Well, I'm still working out a few bugs, but Rin's well on her way. She's just missing the single most important thing..." I laughed a bit.

"What would that be?" Meiko seemed intrigued.

"A.. A heart.."

"Eh? How do you plan on making _that_?"

"She appears to be doing really well. Everyday, she becomes more human!" I remembered the attacks. _What if she has an attack while I'm gone and can't recover from it? _I began to worry some.

Kaito smiled just the way he would when he thought of her. "What a nice girl. I'd like to meet her."

"O- okay!"

Kaito whispered something to Meiko and she laughed. "How cute." She exclaimed. "I think you're right. Let's let 'em be."

"Bye, you two. Have fun today." Kaito gave me a wink.

Neru pulled out a small cooler from her bag. "I wasn't sure what we were going to do today, so I made a small lunch..." I saw a line of red creep across her face as she pulled out some sandwiches. "Here you are."

I took the sandwich from her hand. "Thank you, Neru. This looks very good." I unwrapped the treat and ate. She was a really good cook. Now I know it was just a sandwich, but she made bacon, and put on her own homemade sauce. There was even fried bananas! She was looking at me anticipation while she nibbled on her own. "This is really tasty, Neru! The fried bananas is a really nice touch! It brings me back to when you would come over with these and then you, Rin, and I would go on picnics!" I stopped talking right away. Neru looked at me with expectations of more, but when she saw I wasn't speaking anymore she went back to the sandwich looking ever so slightly up at me.

I hadn't talked about my sister in years. Ever since she passed away, I would try to push every memory with her attached out of my mind. It didn't leave much to remember, so I decided to make a new sister so that I could make new memories, and not hurt whenever I would think of the old ones. But time was limited for me, and Rin won't grow as I do. It was something I had thought of before I even started, but I knew it had to be done.

I tried focusing back on the day I was having with Neru. I felt as though I had just ruined everything. "I'm so sorry, Neru. We were enjoying ourselves so much and-"

"No no. I sparked the memory." She placed her hand on my cheek. If you ever want to talk though, I'm here. I just thought I'd make an old favorite, so I'm very sorry."

"Aside from that patch, I must say this day is turning out to be just lovely. You know what we should do? We should go to the gardens!"

"You sure? The gardens sound very nice, but they're kinda expensive.."

"Oh, Neru. That's not that big of a deal. I have plenty of money for us. C'mon. Let's get this boat back."

We entered the gardens and I immediately went for the lilies. Neru followed close behind, and as we passed each area, it seemed as though we were the only ones there. It was oddly quiet for this time of the day, but I didn't mind. I walked around the lily room. When I turned around, Neru was standing in the middle of everything, and the sun was shining on her. She was gorgeous. In the right place at just the right moment. I just starred at her for awhile while she seemed intrigued by one flower. _Wow. After all these years, Neru is still so pretty. _

"Uh.. Neru?"

"Huh?" She quickly turned herself to see me.

"N.. Nothing. Never mind." I laughed and scratched the back of my head. _It would be so weird to tell her. We only just got back to talking with each other. No. This can wait. _

It seemed as though she didn't quite believe me, but she laughed and walked on past me to the next area filled with tulips. We spent hours in there, and it wasn't until Neru's cell phone went off when we realized the time.

"Oh, jeez! It's nine! I guess we should get home." It seemed like we were both resistant to leaving, but we could always spend time together again.

We walked side by side and I kept looking down at her hands. She kept blowing into them trying to warm herself. _I can't let her just be cold... _I put my arm around her and grabbed both of her hands in my one. I was right. Her hands were freezing! Without even thinking, I brought them up to my face and placed them on my cheek.

"You should've remembered a thicker coat." I teased. I felt her face grow warmer on my shoulder.

"Th- Thank you, Len-kun..."

"No problem, Neru-chan."

We stopped just outside my house. I just kinda stood there looking at her for awhile.

"Thank you for the lovely day, Len. It was really nice getting the chance to catch up. We have to hang out again sometime soon."

"That sounds fantastic. How about tomorrow?" I really wanted to spend more time with her. I'm sure Rin wouldn't mind.

She looked at me with delight. "Perfect. Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, Neru." I watched her walk towards the city to her own house again. "Maybe I should have been the one to walk her home." _I am the gentleman after all..._Rin accidentally dropped a glass she was picking up from the living room.

"Did you have fun, master?" There was that "Master" again. What's gotten into her?

"Oh, Rin! Yes! Neru and I ran into-"

"Oh what fun, master. I am tired and will be going to sleep now. Have a good sleep, master." She was so distant. What happened? Either way, she made her way to her room, and shut the door. It would have been useless to try to do anything. Rather, I went to my own room and got dressed into my pyjamas. I picked up the phone and searched my contacts. I found the name I was looking for and pressed the call button. It rang once. Twice. And on the third ring, I heard her voice.

"Oh, Len! Hi! Don't you usually wait three days?"

I laughed at the joke. "Normally, but I really wanted to just talk, Neru."

* * *

Aw! How cute. Oh wait... This is all about a psychopathic robot! Why am I writing cute little side stories! Grr. I need to kill someone again... But who? I really am not sure. Maybe Haku... Or Teto... Who do you think?

Thank you all for reading. I really appreciate it! -gives a heart cookie to all of her readers-

I love you all!

-CG ^_^


	12. A New Start

Chapter 12:

**Meiko's POV**

This is it guys. This will be the last chapter. Let's hope I don't screw this up too badly.

* * *

_Yesterday was really great. Being able to see Len again made me so happy. He shut himself away ever since his sister died. Who'd a thought it was so that he could build another. It's kinda weird though, if you think about it. Creating a "living" thing, that is, if you can call a robot living. But the way he and Neru talked, it seemed like it._

"Aw! Len and Neru!" I shouted out.

My blue haired fellow flinched a bit from the sudden noise I made. "Yes, Meiko. What about them?"

"Aren't they just the cutest things you've ever seen! They were so happy together. There is no doubt that they must be going out."

"No no. They seemed very friendly, true, but too shy to actually be going steady."

I pouted. "Nrgh. You always have to be so boring about these sorts of things..."

He put his large hand on my shoulder while he whispered in my ear. "When I asked you to marry me wasn't very boring."

"N- No it wasn't." I blushed a bit remembering the multiple picture texts I had gotten from him. It was very cute of him to run around the city to take pictures of signs with the words "Will. You. Mary. Me." "That must have taken some time to find everything."

"Then you had to be a silly girl and say no. I swear Meiko, at that point, my heart stopped."

"But! But I said it was only because I wanted you to ask me in person!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Details." Kaito pulled me in for a kiss. He may have been goofy. And maybe he didn't remember to put the lid to the toilet down all the time. But he was very sweet, and I loved him for that. I couldn't imagine life without this blue haired goof.

"I think I'm going to go out for groceries."

"Okay, my love. Be safe."

"Will do." I grabbed my purse and walked out the door. I was in the produce section when I thought I saw Len walking out of the candy isle. "Len! Hey!" I noticed the giant white bow only after I called, but the girl turned around all the same. "R- Rin?" _Wait. No. Not really Rin. Just the Rin Len made._

I noticed her coming up to me with arms full of Len's favorite candies. "I am sorry to disappoint, but I am not Len. I am-"

"You must be the Rin that Len was talking about the otehr day!"

"Len-kun talked about me?"

"Oh yes. He really is proud of you."

Her face lit up at this.

"Oh, that is good. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Meiko!" I put my arms out asking if she'd like help with the groceries.

She walked passed me as she told me what she knew of me. "You left Len alone too. You were one of them."

"Eh.. Hehe. Don't you think that's a little harsh to say? I mean, he shut himself off from us. It wasn't our fault. We-"

"According to Len, you were one of the only friends who did not seem to care about him going away. He had never received a call from you or anything."

I flinched. "Is that so? Well, I'd like to make it up to you two." She stopped walking away. "I'd like to go on a picnic with you guys. Maybe meet you more. Become friends. If you would allow me the pleasure, that is."

"You and I should go on a picnic." Her voice seemed darker now. "If you wish to meet me, it should be just us. I shall inform Len and we may go this evening. Okay?"

"O- Okay... You're rather forceful. Just like-" _Wait. What if she doesn't know? _

"Just like?"

"Oh! You remind me of... of.. my mother! Yeah. You're just as forceful as her. So, tonight?"

"Yes. Tonight at the central park. Eight." She left to go check out her candy.

"What an interesting girl..." I sighed as I walked home, groceries bags in arms. When I got to my door I kicked it a bit to signal Kaito to open it. He didn't answer. _Must be out. _I placed the bags on the step and searched my pockets. "Damn. Forgot my keys. Guess I'll have to wait for him to get home."

I sat by the food and waited. An hour or so had seemed to pass until I remembered me having a phone. I pulled my crimson cell out of my pocket and dialed his number. It rang for a moment until I noticed a sound coming from inside the house. It was my ring tone from his phone. _That's not like him to leave his phone home when he goes out._I quickly hung up and began to think of what I should do when Neru came up.

"Hey, Meiko! ... What's wrong?" She must have seen the look on my face because she ran up to me as I began to fall from feeling weak.

"Are you okay? Have you taken your medication today?"

I began gasping. "God damn it all! I- Did... Not..." _Of course. I had to forget my medication the one time I get stressed out. _

"Well, what's wrong?"

I took a moment to regain myself. "I.. I went out to go get groceries, and I came back. Kaito wasn't home, or so I thought, so I decided to hang out there for a bit. Well, an hour passed... and I tried to call him, but.. but when I did... I heard his phone in the house. And you know Kaito. He may be forgetful, but he _never_ forgets his phone."

The blond let go of me for a second and look at the door.

"It's locked of course. So, I can't get in."

"Hm... Have you tried calling the police, yet?"

"Not yet. I just hung up from calling him as you came by."

She gave me a look. "Then call them now."

I did as I was told and when they asked what the problem was, they told me that they were busy with another thing, and they would try to get someone over, but they couldn't give me a time. I told Neru this so she asked for a bobby pin.

"Here you go." I watched as she carefully picked my lock.

"These things aren't that hard. I'd suggest getting another lock that would be harder for a burglar to pick." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Neru pushed the door open with ease after using the pin. She helped me pick up a few bags and bring them in.

The house was very quite. That made me even more worried. I was still hoping that maybe, just maybe, he had been in the shower this whole time, or possibly out back, but there was no sound.

"Neru, would you looking around for me while I put these away?"

"Sure thing, Meiko."

My heart beat hard as I turned away from her to begin putting away the foods. I was grabbing the steaks out of the bag when I heard a loud scream.

Dropping everything, I rushed for the sound.

"YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HE"S DEAD!"

Blasting through the doorway to our bedroom, I froze wide-eyed. "What?" There, laying on our bed, was Kaito. He was missing his... His... "Oh god." I fell to the ground unable to move my eyes from the sight.

**Neru's POV**

I ran out of the room with the sudden urge to vomit. Coming out of the bathroom, Meiko was still on the floor in the same state as before. I did the only I could think of.

"Hello. Police? Yes. I have to report a murder."

"Where are you?"

I gave the address. They told me that they would be there within the next thirty minutes and to stay where we were. I just stood there, behind Meiko, starring at the man's lifeless body. I knew who it was. Without any question.

"Rin."

Meiko finally spoke. "How do you know?"

"Well, She and Len are searching for a heart are they not? Who's to say Rin didn't snap? Robots were not meant to have human feelings."

"We have to warn Len..."

"How? The cops told us to wait?"

Meiko stood up quickly and yelled at me that if we didn't tell him, there would be two bodies for the cops to clean up. I stuttered trying to think of a reason to not go, but the only reason I didn't want to, was because I was scared. Absolutely terrified.

"Okay. Let's go."

Upon reaching his house, we found Rin walking out from it. It was dark, what would she be doing? I looked over and found Meiko looking at her watch. "Eight 'o' clock. She's leaving to visit me at the park." She assured me.

"Good timing." I led Meiko to the door and knocked. Len answered.

"Neru! And... Meiko? What are you doing here? Rin just left to-"

"We have to talk." Meiko shoved her way past him, and sat on the couch.

"Talk? About what?"

"Len," I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's about Rin..."

"What's wrong? What happned to Rin? She left only a moment ago!"

Meiko spoke. "We have reasons to believe Rin is a killer."

Len stiffened under my hand and pulled away. "Why would you say that!"

We told of the way that we found Kaito. Just as Meiko was explaining, the TV remote was sat on, which turned it on, luckily, it was on the news channel.

"Missing girl thought to have run away found in peices." The spokes person told.

"A young Hatsune Miku went missing about a month ago. Friends, Family, and Police assumed it to be a run away after finding no traces of her. Thanks to a hiker walking through the woods, they found the girl. Here is the hiker to tell us what he found. His identity has been masked for his own safety."

"Well, I was just hiking along my usual trail today, when I decided to do something different and go further in and off the track. I was reaching the brook, when I saw something out of the ordinary. It looked furry and green, so I checked it out. I found her.." The man took a moment to breath deeply. "I found her scalp."

"And that was just her scalp, correct?"

"Yes. There was nothing else."

"Thank you. Well, later, police found the rest of the girls body scattered underground. 'It seems like an impossible task for a human' says Police Man Jerry. The police are assuming more than one person must have been responsible for her death, because the brute force used to kill her must have been massive, putting aside the way that they would have torn her apart."

"Just turn it off." Len whispered.

"Len?" I walked up to him and found him fighting back tears. "What is it?"

"That had to have been her... When I left them, they were together, I came back, and it was only Rin. Besides, who'd think to do something like that?" The door knob began to make a noise. "Get out from the back."

"But, Len."

"Go! Listen, I'll be fine."

**Len's POV**

I watched Neru and Meiko disappear as they turned a corner, heading out.

Rin came through the door a moment later.

"Len, the door seems to have been jammed. shall I take care of that?"

"Uh.. Sure, Rin. Go ahead. Say, why are you back so early? I thought you were going on a picnic with Meiko."

"She did not go. It was quite a shame. I had planned for what I was planning on doing at it as soon as I met her. I did not want for it to go wrong. It is no wonder that you would have not liked her. If only she had called you, or shown some sort of caring for your disappearance."

"She did. She cared a lot, but she seemed to have gotten over it the quickest out of all of them."

"Hm. Is that so? Well, I believe that she deserves to have some sort of judgment from me first. Kaito was nice."

"Kaito? When did you meet him?"

"At their house."

"When did you go over?" Rin stood back from the door.

"Today."

"But you didn't say that you had." I began to inch closer to the kitchen.

"Did I forget to tell you? Well, yes, Len. I visited after meeting with Meiko. I had helped her with her groceries."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." There was a long pause. "Is finding my heart going well?"

"Well, Rin, I think we're almost there. I believe that if you go through a very emotional situation, you would be able to find your heart."

"Ah. Well, Len, there is something that I believe, I have to tell you."

**Meiko's POV**

I followed Neru out the door and she ordered me to go home while she did the same. We parted wishing for the other to stay safe, and we agreed to meet back here in the morning to make sure Len was okay.

Walking on the streets, I could think of nothing except for how I could possibly explain to the police why I left, then I remember Kaito in our bed. Why would Rin have been so cruel? As though killing him wasn't enough. She had to rip out this heart... The image of him burned in my mind. His face was calm. As though he had gone through no pain, but the rest of his body was distorted, and right in the middle of his chest was a large hole where his heart used to be.

**Len's POV**

Rin slowly moved towards me.

"What do you have to tell me, Rin?"

"Do you promise to take what I say to heart?"

"Of.. Of course." My back hit the counter. She moved right on me and placed her face very close to mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she told me,

"Len-sama, I am in love with you."

"What? How?"

She smiled shyly. "I do not know. But I truely do love you. I thought I should tell you before you got too close to that Neru. Oh, Len. I know we'll be happy." She placed her face on my chest.

"Say, Rin, is there anything else you have to say?"

"Hn? Well, no, but... But there is something I would like to do." Before I had time to move, Rin brought her face to mine and kissed me. It was the strangest thing. It was like if I kissed my sister, but thankfully, it was over quickly. "Is something wrong? You seem quiet."

"I just feel like you're keeping something from me." I tried to play off of her feelings. Maybe if I was lucky, she'd tell me everything.

"You are hiding something too." She backed off of me and went to the living room. "You had a sister. A sister that died from a mysterious illness that you also have, but somehow, you survived even longer than expected. But I did not ask anything from you. Just your love."

"Well, yes, but I was afraid that if I told you of her, you'd hate me."

"I cannot hate you." She told me with great sincerity. "I.. I guess I should show you. It will help you with me and my heart." Rin left the room and headed to her own. I grabbed a knife to hide in my back pocket. When she came back, she was holding a small wooden box in her hands. "Now, don't worry. I'm going to open this up, and I want you to be very happy. I need your help to tell me which one I should use."

"Which one of what?"

She didn't answer me, but rather, opened the box. I couldn't see what was in it at first, but once my eyes noticed that there was something wet in there, I knew what they were. Rin stuck her hand in and pulled out a heart. Now, Len, I'm not sure which one will work for me. I have Kaito's right here, but there's also Miku's, the police man's, I was hoping to get more in here before I showed you. I would have highly enjoyed Neru's to be a part of this, along with Meiko's, but these were the only ones I had time to get so far." She looked at me with a smiling face that wore insane. Once she saw my face though, it dropped to anger. "You are not happy."

"You," I had to take a few breaths. "You killed them all, Rin!"

"Why yes, they were in your way."

"My way of what? Being a human?"

"You would be wise to enjoy my present more."

I tried to move to another area of the house, but Rin stopped me.

"Len, do not leave me. If you do that, I may have to do something I would prefer not to do." She studied the blood on her hands.

"I- I just need to use the bathroom. Is that okay?"

She kept her eyes on me as I crept closer to the room. Rin made no movement to stop me, so I took it as an okay, but her eyes never left me. Getting into the bathroom, I searched my pockets for my cell phone, but I found that I had left it somewhere else. I had to deal with her myself.

_But how? If I don't do what she tells me to, she may kill me, but, on the other hand, if I am obedient to her, she may have me do horrible things. Maybe I should play along and have her believe I'm on her side. Weaken her a bit more... She seems willing enough already. _I was in a better posistion than she knew. I knew every weak point on her. I created her from the inside out. She was mine to control. Sure, I have lost the reigns, but if I could just grab on again, I can end it.

I turned on the sink on and washed my face to make it seem as though that's what I had gone in there to do. She was sitting in the same exact position as I left her, with her eyes digging deep into mine.

"So, Rin, I was thinking, that maybe, if you're up for it, we can try to use one of these hearts right now and make you a complete human."

"I cannot trust you fully yet, my Len. You seem to quick to have a change in heart. How do I know that you will not just shut me off completely?"

"Well," I had to play things her way. I moved my hand to her face and looked back into her eyes. They had gone from a blank lifeless gaze, into a harsh stabbing glare. When did this happen, and how long was it going on for? She seemed to have softened a bit from my touch. "I just thought it over while I washed my face, and realized I wanted to be with you. But only if you were a human. I couldn't bare the thought of you being any less than you deserve. You see, Rin-"

"You do not like me as I am."

"Oh no! I love you just as you are. It's you're... You're"

"I'm not your sister."

This wasn't going as well as I hoped for. "Well, Rin, no. You are not my sister, but that is why I think I'm more attracted to you."

"Pft. What about _Neru_?" She snorted out at me.

"Un... Unimportant. I just want to- I want to shut myself away again, but this time, just with you."

I prayed silently for this to work. After waiting for so long, she finally seemed to give me an answer. "I trust you, Len." She looked down at me with an evil grin. "Let us go to the Laboratory so that you may begin." She picked up the box of organs and led me along to my favorite area.

"Okay, Rin. Stand on that platform there and We can get started." _I can't believe how easy this is! In just a few moments, she'll be done! _I waited for her to get situated on the area before locking her in.

"My love."

"Hm?"

"Which heart will you be using?"

"What do you mean? We don't need a heart..."

I was an idiot. The biggest idiot there was alive. I deserved to die. I was so close, and blew it. Just like that. She ripped the wires from her head and placed the covers back on.

"We do not need a heart? Why do we not need a heart, Len?" It was too late to tell her anything. No matter what I said, she wouldn't believe me. "Oh, Len. I was so hoping that I would not need to harm you. I love you so much, Len. I never wished to force you into anything. Why, I even gave that Kaito fellow a choice. I thought that he may have been of use helping me find out more about you. But he refused to tell me a thing. I thought that maybe, if I told him all of my dark secrets, he would tell me all of yours, but I was wrong. He was about as thick as a boulder. He gave off a lovely feeling though. I knew I had to have his heart. I was hoping you would have chosen his. But that would not have done, now, would it have? No no no. It was a matter gaining my own right?" At this point she began to raise her voice quite high. "I have a heart now! Every time I look at you, I feel something fluttering in my stomach."

"Rin, you wouldn't want to do anything to me, right?"

"Those sharp pains that would occur all of the time, oh Len, those were the feelings of gaining a heart!" She moved closer and closer to me. She had almost reached me, when she moved her attention to the bloody box. "And these hearts. Oh my. I got the idea after killing the police man. You see, I really wanted to see what it was I was trying to gain. After seeing the beauty of a heart, I decided I wanted to see more. So I went back for the green haired one's. Her heart was just as gorgeous. Oh that makes me wonder..." She seemed to finish her thought in her mind, but I had a feeling I knew what it was. "Oh, Len," She snapped back to me.", Won't you please let me see your heart? Oh pretty please! I promise I won't make you suffer. I just want to hear your scream once, and I'll be done harming you. I'll finish you off so quickly. I can build you back together. Oh, Len. Just imagine!" She pounced on me. Her face was no longer the sweet girl's I remembered it to be.

"But, Rin! No! I don't want to die. Please! Nrgh... Get off of me!" I could feel her hands sliding up towards my throat. I tried to push her off by kneeing her stomach, and she seemed to flinch long enough to switch the position of me on top and her at the bottom. I began to scrape at her headphones. If I could just get those off, I could get her switch.

"Tsk tsk, Len. I was hoping you would be smarter than that." She easily fixed her hands to my own stomach and began to press into me. I felt her explore my internal organs without injuring any of them. I was frozen more from the feeling of someone doing this, than from the pain of having it happen. It was more uncomfortable than painful if anything. "Oh my. It's too hard to feel you like this. Your shirt is in the way." She looked utterly disappointed.

She weaved her way out from under me and kneed my back hard. I fell forward, but wasn't quite limp, she pressed a point in the back of my neck that did that. I remember her standing over me with a knife, and a small girl pouncing on her.

**Neru's POV**

I saw Len and Rin pass. Rin was carrying a box? Something was sticking from the top and it looked slimey. It seemed as though they were heading to the lab, and I thought that he would be fine. He had things under control, so I made my way out of the linens closet. Just as I reached his front door, I heard a loud commotion.

_Oh god. What do I do? What do I do! I guess getting a weapon would be good... _I found a lovely cutting knife and made my way to the room they were heading for. I saw Len laying on the floor, what looked to me, lifelessly, and Rin making her way towards the boy with a knife similar to mine.

"NOOO!" I jumped on the robot with all of my force and caused part of her skull to break. I heard circuits buzzing and zapping as she threw me off of her. I hit the floor hard, but, something hit my side. I looked to find my own knife sticking out from me.

"Fantastic..." I groaned. "I knew I was clumsy, but seriously? Gah!" I yanked the thing from me and used my other hand to press onto the wound.

The blond girl looked at me with a crazed look and charged at me with her bare hands in front. They found my long pony tail and pulled me down to the ground using that as a guide.

"You are even worse than that green slut, you know that? To ever think Len would possibly like you. I bet he has never even given you a kiss on the cheek. I am a copy of his sister and got more than _that_." She tried to mock me, but I looked away at the small boy's still body

"Even if that is the case, it doesn't mean a thing. He would never be with something such as the likes of you. In the end, you're nothing but a pile of wires put into a pretty body. I have the heart out of the two of us. That's what Len wants!" Something about that statement made her think of something.

"Why yes, Neru. You do have a heart." The way she spoke made me very uneasy. My side hadn't stopped bleeding, and Len still made no sign of life. "I would enjoy if I could see that heart of yours."

"What?" The picture of Kaito came back to mind. "Oh god.. You did take their hearts! What is wrong with you!"

"Curiousty is not wrong." She pinned both of my wrist down with one hand and placed her legs on mine so that I couldn't move. She starred at my chest for a moment, to what I could guess, as her searching for the placement of my heart. "Right there I believe." She pressed a sharp nail to my shirt. I was going to die here. Without ever getting a chance to say my goodbye to Len. Without being able to save others. "Aside from my strong hatred of you, I rather enjoyed the fight you had put up against me. I think I will kill you quickly."

"Is he dead?"

"Who?"

"Len. Is Len dead?"

"Why no! I could not kill him yet! Why?"

I didn't answer, but she knew what I wanted to say anyway. "Oh. You were hoping to say that you loved him, and maybe by some weird chance, if you were to make it out of here alive, you could be together forever until you grew old and died naturally passing on the story of how you survived a crazed robot to your children and their children. Is that it? Could that be what you hoped for?"

"Oh no. Not at all. I was just making sure, because otherwise, we would have a zombie on our hands."

She let go of me and fell off to the side. "What do you-"

Len came up from behind with a hammer and crushed the side of her head.

She just lay there. Still. No part of her body moved. I glanced over the scene one last time. It was like something out of a horror movie. Len fell to the ground with a tired look on his face, and landed on me. It would have been nice had I not of had the stab wound.

"Len, we need to call the hospital. I was stabbed real badly on my side." He stayed where he was, and when I tried to move him off, I couldn't. I had gotten too weak and could move nowhere. "Len. We have to get up now. Please, Len! I've lost a lot of blood!" I tried shaking him, but I felt a warm liquid coming from his head, and saw a rather unpleasant silhouette from his head. It looked like the shape of a blade and handle.

**Meiko's POV**

I found myself listening to the commands of Neru from the night before. Len's house stood at the bottom of a rather large hill, secluded from most areas around. I couldn't find Neru around at all, so I proceeded without her. Searching the house, I found nothing, until I got to Len's lab. I first saw the robot Rin "dead" with her head smashed in. That was when I noticed two other bodies on the floor. Len must have died from the awful stab in the head, and it seemed as though Neru had bled out. And then there was a box holding three hearts. Each one had a label.

"Hatsune."

"Police."

"Kaito."

The last one. Ah. How that name gave me a warmth. Looking at this scene made me realize something.

(Six Months Later)

I was finishing up with making dinner and sat down. "Dinner's ready, my love."

"Coming." His blue hair peeked from around the corner. "You did not need to make dinner, master. I could have made it myself."

"Kaito, there's no need to call me master. I've been over this. Meiko is just fine."

"Meiko."

* * *

Well, I'd like to thank you all for reading and favoriting and subscribing and just everything! I'm so glad to know that people(for whatever reason I do not know) actually enjoy reading my stories. I really hope you enjoyed my take of "Kokoro". If you do like my writing, than I guess go ahead and check out my other stuff? Maybe?

Well, I love you all and are so very thankful for you sticking through to the end. I hope I didn't disappoint.

-CG ^_^


End file.
